


so you can get out of your damn head

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Come Eating, D/s undertones, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor fingering lol, Oral Sex, Rimming, Subspace, Tired Shiro, Top Keith (Voltron), i guess lol, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith's a good boyf, helping his overworked baby Shiro out.





	so you can get out of your damn head

It had been a long ass week for Shiro. Training, strategizing and trying to emotionally balance paladins out can make a man tired. Very, very tired, though the leader is good at hiding it. Not enough to cover it from his second-in-command, however.

 

The team was used to Shiro wandering the halls in the night cycle of the castle. After all, his PTSD gave him shitty panic attack after shitty panic attack, yet he found comfort in the quiet. Usually at this hour, Pidge would be chomping on some space-cereal or Hunk would get the space-coffee brewing. Instead there sat his boyfriend, padded legs crossed and sitting high on the dining table. Keith looked tired from a long day’s work at the Blade, though his suit was still as shiny and slim. 

 

“Damn, you look worse than I do,” Keith greeted bluntly as he saw Shiro’s silhouette approach. Nevertheless, the black paladin gave him a gentle, sleepy smile and his hand rubbed the scruff on his face; shit, when was the last time he remembered to shave? “What are you doing up?”

 

“Just thought I'd look at the stars,” he mumbled as he took a seat across from Keith and slumped. His head rested comfortably in his arms and he pointed his jaw to look at the boy across from him. The look on his boyfriend's face scrunched up, obviously not buying it. Before he could call his bluff Shiro diluted and asked, “You get some work done today?”

 

“More or less.”

 

“Kolvian mentioned that the Blade was going to infiltrate Xarion a few calls back, did you ever get around to that?”

 

“Did it last week.”

 

“I'm glad. We've been building the coalition up with the surrounding areas, this will probably give us more leeway toward building our numbers up once we can get Voltron to-”

 

“Shiro.”

 

He blinked, raising his head to look at the other. “Huh?”

 

Keith gave a chuckle, moving his legs to see his boyfriend more clearly. “Your mind needs to relax, there's no point in strategic planning at this hour.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Shiro lifted his hand and gestured to himself. “Do I not look relaxed?” He felt comfortable, but it was just a lame excuse. Keith was always good at figuring him out, somehow. This time, it was hinted at with a cheeky smirk. 

 

“I think I can find a way to get you more relaxed, ‘Kashi.” Keith’s stunning eyes matched his as the other leaned over the table and pressed a gentle hand against his face. It wasn’t long until he pressed a soft, intoxicating kiss to Shiro’s lips, lasting a minute before he spoke. “C’mon, lemme take care of you.”

 

“But you just got here, you’re tired,” Shiro responded, getting up and moving toward Keith, “I don’t want to strain you.” 

 

The red paladin held his hand up, his expression morphing from sweet to a more serious face. “It wasn’t an offer, it’s a demand,” Keith sneered gently, gesturing with a finger to the kitchen counter. Shiro followed the aim and leaned his back against the counter, going to take off his shirt. His boyfriend shook his head, moving out of his seat to grab Shiro’s wrists before he could continue. “Just- Just stand here. Don’t move, don’t think,” Keith huffed as he helped Shiro out of his clothes. “Just stay.” 

 

The soft, commanding words shot lightning up Shiro’s spine. He couldn’t help but meet Keith’s gaze and kiss him once again. Except this time, Keith didn’t hesitate to roughly nip at the other’s lower lip and slide his tongue against his own. Shiro laughed as he pulled back after a minute, “You know, I think you’ve convinced me.” 

 

It didn’t take him long to undress the larger man, though it took an extra minute for him to coax Keith out of at least his shirt. After a minute, they adjusted the position and Shiro’s chest was pressed flush against the cool counter. The insides of his thighs were pat in a soft manner, his heart fluttering at how stupidly sensitive they were.

 

“Go on. Spread your legs for me, big guy.” He complied with ease, earning a pleased hum from Keith. “Very good.” Hands stroked from the inside of his thighs and then moved up to grip at his ass hard, making him flinch even though he should’ve known it was coming. This was Keith, after all, the bastard could never keep his hands to himself if he could help it. Or at least, when it came to Shiro. 

 

Shiro felt his chest swell at the pride he was riding on because this was  _ Keith _ . Despite everything they both go through, Keith is there to support him in every way possible. Sometimes it was things like this, where he helped him get out of his own damn head and just  _ feel _ . Other times it was just Keith’s reassuring presence that reminded him how lucky he was, and it was the little things (his smile, his hair, the way his eyes gleam, that thing he does when he’s bickering with Lance and he gets all pouty, when he looks at Shiro like he’s everything, even though he should know that Keith is his whole universe.) 

 

Keith was  _ his _ , and he was all too happy to be Keith’s. 

 

“Stop that,” Keith quickly brought him away from his own thoughts with his voice and a swat to his ass. “I can hear you thinking from here.” It made Shiro cough out a small moan, embarrassed.

 

“Does it count if I was thinking about how much I love you?”

Keith hesitated, rubbing his hand on the curve of Shiro’s ass where he hit. “I love you too,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “You ready to get started?” A solemn nod was his answer, but Keith swatted his ass once more. “I need verbal, baby.”

 

“Green, come on,” Shiro said as he pushed his ass back more, pressing his forehead against his arm. “If you’re going to take care of me, I’d prefer it be before the rest of the ship wakes up.” Sure, he said it because he knew it would get a rise out of his boyfriend, expecting him to make a snarky remark back.  What he wasn’t expecting to hear the thump of Keith falling to his knees so quickly. The pressure against his rim was cold and wet, making him quiver with anticipation. Keith was skilled, his tongue working in sly circles so fast it was almost over-stimulating enough for Shiro to come right then and there. But he knew how this worked; his boyfriend had a bedroom rep of bringing someone straight to heaven just to drag them down to hell. 

 

“Look at you, you’re so pretty like this,” Keith cooed as he teasingly licked up Shiro’s thighs (which he probably wouldn’t mind dying in, by the way) once he felt that he got his lover going enough. “I would eat you out for hours, if we weren’t in the middle of a war.” 

 

That made Shiro laugh, his shoulders shaking. “I don’t doubt that,” he purred into his arm, pushing his hips back. “It’s a shame.”

 

“Maybe another night we can, if you really want.” Keith’s right hand moved around Shiro’s leaking cock, wet with pre-come on the head. Always inventive, he used it as lube to glide his fist and jerk his lover off with the twist of his wrist. “I like seeing you just like this for now.”

 

The fast pace Keith was setting made Shiro doubt his abilities to keep in tact for much longer. It didn’t exactly help when a finger was slowly pressed into him, pushing him open. Shiro’s had much worse, but with the buzz from his sleepiness and the sensations Keith was giving him, this was more than enough for right now. “Not--gah, not gonna last much longer like this, Keith.”

 

“Turn around then.” Just as quick as his finger entered him, it left as Keith put his free hand on his knees. “Come in my throat, baby boy,” he purred as his mouth gaped open, his right hand guiding Shiro’s cock onto his tongue. After Keith latched on and took him into his throat, his hand had to cover his mouth as he moaned while coming. He leaned back, the hand shielding his mouth sliding up to rub at his eyes. Keith’s mouth made a ‘pop’ as he pulled off, then pat Shiro’s flank. “Feeling any better?” He said, tossing Shiro his boxers as soon as he returned to reality.

 

“Mhm..you’re the best,” his voice is gravely from exhaustion as he spoke. “Thank you, seriously. I think I really needed that.”

 

“Anytime, love,” Keith chuckled, pressing a kiss against Shiro’s flushed cheek. “C’mon, let’s see if that’ll help you sleep.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for readin'!!! kudos, bookmarks, + comments are obviously appreciated ;0
> 
> ALSO i feel like its important to say that keith n shiro are a consenting relationship, keith is 18 n can make his own choices. ALSO ALSO theyre not brothers like i have them in the starshooter au, i don't ship incest bc thats nasty lol!
> 
> feel free to talk to me abt VLD on my twitter @notyadad :)!!!


End file.
